Collision: Mi Ninez
by Collision
Summary: Come with me and follow through the life of the circuts most misunderstood and crazy boarder we all know and love. Part one of my new trilogy that will actually be finished. WARNING: Cussing.
1. My Hell

"_Aprenda de ayer, vive al día, la esperanza para mañana."_

"_Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow."_

The eight-year-old boy sat in the corner of the kitchen watching the same scene again. The yelling a cussing became as loud as the thunder of the nighttime storm outside. The tears were still fresh along his face no matter how many times the scene played out. He held his knees close to himself to hide somewhat. Yet he still wanted to see the horror unfold.

His father gripped her up and began to shake her. He screamed 'disgusting whore' repeatedly. She begged and begged for forgiveness, but he still shook her guilty. She finally got one arm free and slapped him in the face. He let go and staggered back.

"I said I was sorry Nick! What more do you want? To get on my knees and beg?" His mother was crying just as much as the young boy now. Nick looked at her with cold hazel eyes. "Well Jaslene, it would be awfully nice to keep your goddamn legs closed for once!"

And with that he lashed out back handing her. She fell to the ground as Nick stormed out. Her long black hair covered her face. "Go to your room and stay there," she told her son. He got up and walked around her quietly, then ran to his room upstairs.

The young boy opened the door to his room. He soon turned around to the room behind him. This is where his baby brother resided. And the baby brother was crying from the yelling and horrid sounds from the hallway. The young boy walked in and looked at his six-year-old brother sitting on the floor against his bed. "Shh, Nicky, stop crying," was really the only thing he could provide to try and calm him down.

The three simple words did calm him somewhat. He did continue to sniffle. His attention was now focused on the door and the tall man standing in it.

Nick took a long hard look at his sons. They almost looked exactly alike on the exception that his older son was born without pigment and low melanin in his eyes making them a light icy blue. Nicky had the eyes of his mother, Listerine green. Both of them stared at him not knowing what to do or say, being so scared.

He couldn't take their looks any longer and left slamming the door. Nick looked down the hall at the bathroom. The light was on and cabinets were opening and closing. He walked down to find Jaslene tending to the scratch on her face from his ring.

"You only did this to yourself," he told her. She slammed the Neosporin on the counter and turned to him. "I didn't hit me you wife beater!" Her Dominican accent peeking through her speech. The brawl began again. Their sons listened in silence between themselves as the thunder rolled around with the pitter-patter of rain on the window.

Nicky began to cry once again. The boy just stared at him screaming and hollering from the trauma unfolding. Just then the sound fast continuous thumping sounded then ended. Soon after Nick kicked in Nicky's door and grabbed the elder son by his thick black hair and dragging him along. This only made Nicky scream harder and louder.

The boy was dragged down the hall as he screamed in pain to the stairs where he saw his mother at the bottom on the ground. Nick dragged his son outside, with the boy only wearing plaid pajama pants in the cold weather, to his pick up truck opening the door and threw him inside. The boy hit his head on the window then soon blacked out.

"Hey boy, wake up! Oh you…piece of shit…" Nick mouthed at his son still knocked out. Nick grabbed him by his hair again lifting his head and slapping him in the face. His eyes soon fluttered open.

He looked around seeing the tacky wall décor and colors of the room. Must be another hotel. His father had taken Nicky last time. The boy got up and walked over to the window as the late afternoon sun shone through the window. His father called from the bathroom, "Don't you open the damn door, ya hear me?"

He didn't answer. Soon a soap tray was thrown from the bathroom hitting the window and cracking it. The boy fell to the ground scared half to death at almost being annihilated by a heavy soap tray.

The boy looked back out the window seeing a maid looking in. The boy put his hands against the window and mouthed 'Help'. The maid looked into the bathroom and saw the man in the mirror and jumped. She then ran away. The boy sighed.

"What the hell? How could you rat your old man out?" the boy heard his father yell. He didn't bother turning away from the window as he would soon suffer from his fathers angry fist.

Nick grabbed him by his hair once again and hit him in the face. Yelling why, the eight-year-old still did not say a word. Nick was getting angrier with every hit as his son wouldn't speak. He finally punched him in the gut as he fell to the ground. Nick watched him dry heave. The kids weren't well taken care of by their drunken drug-abusing parents. The brothers were potentially suffering from malnutrition.

Sirens suddenly sounded from outside. "Shit," Nick whispered. He grabbed the boy and made way for the bathroom window right after dead bolting the front door. He grabbed the toilet lid and broke out the glass. He pushed his son through then jumped out. He ran with the boy thrown over his shoulder to his truck and quickly jumped in starting it. 'Police freeze!' was heard and Nick only floored it taking off causing Saskatoon's most dangerous high-speed chase in Saskatoon history.

The truck wiped around corners and bends rocking its occupants. Neither of them wearing a seatbelt. Nick saw the roadblock ahead and cut across someone's front lawn tearing it up. He made it to the highway and only started to drive faster weaving in and out of traffic. A cop car started to sideswipe him only making Nick angrier as he sideswiped back forcing the cop into a median. A total of five police cars were chasing him.

One brave officer pulled up and fishtailed the back end of the truck. Nick started to loose control and the little boys' tears came freely now. The police car tried again successfully turning the truck sideways. But what they didn't expect was another police car ramming into the side of the truck causing it to roll four times then be brutally stopped by a rather large tree of the side of the road. By this time both passengers were knocked unconscious.

The young boy opened his eyes to a very blurry world. Different colored lights flashed. Red, blue, white, and yellow in the nighttime sky. He heard someone yelling and saw a hand attached to a white sleeve begin to wave in front of his face. He kept hearing 'He's alive! He's alive!' He tried to pick up his head only to find it restricted. As he was lifted off the tar of the highway and he closed his eyes once more.


	2. Hope

"_Disfrute de la vida. Hay tiempo de sobras para estar muerto."_

"_Enjoy life. There's plenty of time to be dead"_

The boy stirred in his sleep. He heard the voices of two women enter the room. He didn't open his eyes just yet.

"So Carol, what's the story with this little guy?" The one woman asked.

"You know that crazy lunatic Dominic Stark down the hall? Yea, well this is his son who was in the truck when it crashed. Yea, barely made it out alive," she answered heaving a sigh at the end.

The boy opened his eyes again as the sun cascaded in to the white room. "Hey there little guy, how you feeling?" the blonde nurse asked. It hurt to breathe along with the pain in his chest and right side. "Ouch," was all he could bare to say. She pet his head trying to comfort him.

"Oh, you poor thing. Well while you're here I'll be your nurse. My name is Carol, what's your name?" she asked him. "Psymon."

A young tall tan skinned woman knocked on the door of a residential home just outside of Saskatoon. A man of about 5'10 answered the door. "Hello, my name is Tamara Simez. I'm here about the adoption," the woman said. He smiled and welcomed her happily into his humble home. A woman sat in the common room fixing the coffee table up to look presentable. She stood smiling and introduced herself, "Hi, my name is Denise and my husband Tom."

"Yes and I'm Tamara Simez," she said again. Denise was a beautiful young woman who looked about thirty years old. She had long wavy brown hair. Her husband Tom was a handsome man with light brown hair and kind brown eyes.

They all sat down. "Ok let's get started. Are you both positive you can provide for a child right now?" they nodded yes. Denise spoke up; "We do have two daughters." Tom cut in, "Twins actually."

Dennis went along with procedure questions and evaluations. She had them sign a few papers and then tucked them away into her briefcase. "Ok well that should wrap it up. But umm…I usually don't ask personal questions but, this boy your planning to adopt…he's my nephew and-"

Denise smiled at her, "O don't; please ask any questions you would like." Tamara calmed herself then sat up. "Ok, umm…how do you feel about a biracial child?" Tom looked to his wife. "That makes no difference to us. We can not judge him until we meet him," he answered. "Good, because he's half white and half Dominican. He's a very good kid, and he has these wild blue eyes. Right now he's in the hospital. He was in a really bad car accident. Him and his little brother have had a very rough life so far. So Tom I forewarn you now, he may be very uneasy with you at first because of his abusive dad. Just give him time to adjust. His parents are just unable to care for kids right now."

Denise held Tamara's hand, "Don't worry, we'll make as many adjustments as possible for him. We understand." Tamara knew her nephew was in good hands. She would have taken the boys herself but she just couldn't afford kids and didn't have time to provide for them.

Tamara left after talking a little more in depth of Psymon physical health and the diet he needed to maintain a proper weight again. She explained to them that the period of adjustment was the hardest for everyone. She told them to just give it time. She explained more about the boys' strong heritage of her side of the family had and that he spoke another language. Tamara told them everything about him, from his pigmentless eyes to even the way he speaks. She made sure they got the DL on everything and anything about her sweet nephew.

"Oh, one more thing before I leave," Tamara said, "do you want a closed or open adoption? This means you can allow his parents to keep in contact with him or a closed which is to not give his parents information on where he is."

They contemplated for a few seconds and decided if his parents wanted to keep in contact and to se him grow up then so be it. An open adoption it is. "Ok great, I'll be back in a few with Psymon when he gets released ok? See 'ya then!" Tamara waved good bye getting into her car.

Within the next few days Psymon was finally released from the hospital and with his aunt T to his new home. He didn't like the idea of leaving his mama and brother. Aunt T told him everything. His dad was put into a mental hospital and his mother went into rehab for a while. Another family adopted his baby brother. This meant he was on his own now.

They finally arrived at the Combs residence. His black bangs hung in his face and he wore a green winter hat with the flaps of the hat hanging on the sides of his head. The hat seemed a couple of sizes too big, but he loved it. Tamara began to walk towards the house but stopped noticing her young companion not following.

She turned around, "Psymon come on. What's wrong? Are you scared?" He nodded and held out his hand. She walked back and took his hand gently guiding him to the front door. Denise opened it before they even knocked.

She looked down at the little boy in front of her and knelt down to his height. "Hey," she smiled and said in her quiet voice. He didn't know how to respond exactly. He just squeaked a, "Hi." Denise lead them inside and helped Psymon take off his coat and hat.

He looked at the family before him. The two young daughters, Melissa and Alyssa, who looked slightly older then him in matching outfits and dirty blonde hair. He took in Tom's father like stance and Denise's motherly looks and attitude. Feeling a little braver he removed his hat. His black hair was shaped into hat hair with flared ends. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

After a couple of hours Tamara had finally left. Psymon had hardly said two words. Tom went into the other room and the girls ran off somewhere. Denise sat down with Psymon and held his hand. She almost melted into his precious blue eyes as he looked up at her.

"It'll be ok dear. I know it's hard to leave all you know. But we'll make sure your happy here. We want you to accept us and join our family," she told him, "My goodness, we were just as nervous and scared as you." He never thought of it that way. They were nervous too? He couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Even with her kind words he was still uneasy. This new life that was beginning for him wasn't appealing as it sounded. Sure it was nice, but he never wanted to leave his biological family, no matter how many bruises he received or how many times he cried. It was all he knew and cared about.

Denise pulled him into a hug, "Trust me hunny, it'll be ok. Now let's go get you ready for bed." He hopped up off the couch and followed her to the bathroom. She turned the knob of the tub and waited for the water to warm. She walked out to the hall and called for Tom to bring up Psymon's bags.

As Tom began to bring up the luggage he peeked into the bathroom and saw Denise gently pulling his shirt off. His chest and mid section were wrapped in gauze. Tom noticed the multiple bruises allover the small child's body. Denise undid the gauze as easy as possible without hurting him. As the gauze came off, Tom saw the way his ribs were bent and broken.

Moving Psymon hair from his face she saw the stitches on his forehead along with a few cuts here and there across his face. She had him fully undressed and helped him into the tub. Tom closed the door and picked up the bags again. He couldn't imagine ever treating his own precious daughters like that. No wonder Psymon was scared of him.

Denise gently bathed him and helped him relax a little. She poured some shampoo into her hand and went to put it in his thick hair. He saw her intentions and put his hands atop his head yelling, "NO!" and began to shake a little. "I'm not gunna' hurt you. It's ok, it'll feel good," she cooed. "You're not gunna' pull my hair?" he asked in a small voice. She shook her head no and he slowly removed his hands and let her massage his scalp.

Tom walked into the girls' room and helped them get settled into bed. "Dad, what's wrong with that kid?" Melissa asked jumping into her bed. "Nothing is wrong with him. He's just…adjusting to the way we do things around here. He's only been here for like five hours."

"Looks like he's got a couple of screws loose," Alyssa said picking out a book for Tom to read. "Alyssa," he scolded. 'Calm down, they just don't understand,' Tom thought to himself trying to not yell at them. He was glad Psymon was here now. He loved his daughters to death, but he's always wanted a son.

Denise kissed Psymon goodnight and let him get some rest in his new room. As scary as it was he was brave and closed his eyes. The Combs were generous enough to provide a night light for him. Soon enough the door opened again and Tom came into the room.

Psymon sat up in bed wincing and watched his new father sit next to him. Psymon began to shake a little from fright. He was alone with this new man. When his father did this it usually meant going to bed with a new wound.

"It's ok Psymon. I'm not here to hurt you, I just wanna' talk," Tom started seeing the boy calm down a little bit, "Listen, I know what its like being new to a whole different family. I was adopted too. But I never met my parents like you knew yours. It's ok to be scared, but just know you will never be harmed again while your living under my roof ok?"

"I think I wanna' stay here. I like the idea of a real family," Psymon said. He lay back down easily. Tom laid a hand on his stomach with Psymon's hands laid atop his own big hand, "You'll be happy here Psymon, I swear it."


	3. Adjusting To This

_La vida "trata las cosas de ver si ellos trabajan"_

_Life is "trying things to see if they work"_

The next morning Psymon awoke to the voices of his new parents in the hallway. "Should we wake him up?" Denise asked. "No, no, let him be. He's been through a lot." They debated back and forth unknowing to them he was already awake. He opened his door and watched them debate. He began to worry if they were going brawl or not.

"Oh looks who's awake," Denise said as she grabbed his hand, "Let's go get breakfast." She led him downstairs and sat him at the island and prepared his meal. Tom sat next to him. Tom sat next to him and spiked a conversation, "Hey, every been snowboarding before?"

Snowboarding? Psymon had never even been to the park. "No," he replied. "Well, snowboarding is one my favorite hobbies. I'd like to show you how, are you up for it?" Tom asked. Psymon smiled. "Yeah!"

Psymon ate about half of his breakfast saying he was full. It was the portion he was used to eating at a time. Tom had told Denise not to worry and rushed himself and Psymon out the door excited to teach his new son the art of snowboarding.

They arrived at a public mountain where a lot of skiers and snowboarders went free riding without the hassles of resort fees and restrictions. Tom had bought a custom child's short board just for this occasion. "I figured you could get some practice time in while the girls are at school. They have been boarding for a couple of years now. But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it," Tom told him.

They started on the bunny. Tom showed Psymon the basics and how to control it. Tom tightened his bindings and made sure the board was comfortable to the way he wanted to lead. He was all set.

Tom held his hands and glided down the hill with him. After many times of going down and climbing back up the bunny hill Psymon became more enthusiastic and excited about snowboarding. Of course Tom held his little hand the whole time making sure he didn't fall injuring his fractured ribs even more.

Hours had passed and new bonded father and son returned home. Alyssa was found watching TV quietly and Melissa complaining how she didn't get to go snowboarding because of 'stupid' school. While Tom explained why school wasn't stupid. Denise helped Psymon remove his heavy jacket and gloves.

"Did you have fun babe?" Psymon smiled and nodded yes. He loved snowboarding and couldn't wait for the next time Tom took him. "Well guess what! Next Monday you start school," she informed him. Psymon looked at her as she knelt to his height. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"What should I call you?" he asked pulling his favorite hat off. She put her hands on his shoulders and used her thumbs to rub his shoulders. "You can me mom. And you can call Tom dad," she told him. He smiled finally feeling more comfortable with this loving family. Yet he has not made much contact with the twins.

After dinner the kids satin the living room watching Scooby doo. Alyssa turned to Psymon and studied his appearance. Bangs in his face and skinny. Psymon noticed her staring and asked, "What?"

She was caught off guard. She didn't really know what to ask, even though a million question were racing through her mind all at once. Melissa turned around still on the floor and said, "You have pretty eyes."

"Umm…thanks?" Did he really just 'ask' thanks? The moment became a little more awkward. "Where you from Psymon?" Alyssa asked breaking the silence.

"Saskatoon," he answered. The kids went back and forth between each other asking questions. Like favorite sports and food and TV shows. Once the girls discovered Psymon bilingual talent they repeatedly asked for him to say different things in Spanish. Finally Melissa asked the inevitable, "Why don't you live with you mom and dad anymore?" "Melissa," Alyssa scolded.

"No, it's ok. My mom and dad weren't very good at being a good parents so me and my brother were taken away," he told them. Alyssa, seeing his comfort, asked, "You have a brother? Why didn't he come with you?"

"When I was in the hospital me and Nicky were separated. He's two years younger then me. I'm not really sure who found him or what happened to him, but I miss him a lot," he explained. The moment was dragged out and the mood was dulled.

Melissa perked up, "Say boogers in Spanish!"

Monday had finally come and it was Psymon first day of school. In his last school he got beat up and poor grades. He looked at this as a good opportunity to start over. Make new friends and pull his act together. If he wouldn't return to his old life then he had to make the best of this one.

Psymon looked at himself in the mirror. His hair just would not cooperate. So he pulled his green winter hat on right after carefully putting on his black long sleeved thermal. A knock sounded at his door. He pulled it open and saw Denise standing there, "Come on sweetie, breakfast is on the table."

The three kids were finally ready to go. The twins were already outside waiting on Psymon. Denise knelt to Psymon's height and fit her hand to his jaw rubbing his cheek, "Be brave for me," she told him. She kissed his forehead and sent him on his way.

They all walked pretty silently to the bus stop on the exception of Melissa skipping and singing the Brady bunch theme song. The bus ride wasn't too bad. Psymon got a window seat and stared out it watching the people on Main Street pass him by. He had his favorite book bag with him, it was green with black stringed straps, his favorite hat, and his silver cross necklace his biological mother had given him. He wanted everything to go right today.

During most of the day Psymon stuck to Alyssa's side too nervous to go about on his own. Unfortunately for Psymon Alyssa had lunch detention so he was on his own for the forty minute period.

Psymon walked out on the snow covered field. The blacktop was off limits for kids right now because of black ice. But the swings and jungle gym were open to the kids. Psymon walked out further to the field and sat beneath a large oak tree on a giant root sticking out of the ground.

Psymon put his bag on the ground brushing some dirt off of his tan khaki pants and looked at all of the kids running around chasing balls and each other. Screaming and laughter was booming across the white snow.

"HEY!"

"Ahh!" Psymon yelled and jumped from his seat. He looked at the boy before him. He was Psymon's height but a little taller with dark brown hair and eyes. Psymon panted slightly still a little shooken up. "Who are you?"

The boy climbed over the root and fixing his brown Vans (A/N: yes Vans was a major clothing label of the early 80's) hoodie. "My names Dane Cook (A/N: yea). I saw you sitting here by yourself and noticed I ain't never seen you around here before," Dane told him.

Psymon put a hand to the center of his chest to try and relieve some of this pain which were caused by his deep frightened breaths. "I'm new," Psymon said, "and my name is Psymon Stark."

"Oh, do you know anybody else around here?"

"Only my sisters," Psymon said. It was weird and different saying his 'sisters'. "Melissa and Alyssa Combs."

"If their your sisters, why do you have different last names? Me and my sister don't," Dane asked as Psymon sat back down on the tree root.

"Don't worry about it."

"What happened to you? You look like you got beat up," Dane asked.

"I got into a car accident. Why do you ask so many questions?'

"Because I wanna' know. My mom told me I should always ask questions if I don't understand something."

'My mom always told me to shut up,' Psymon thought to himself.

"Why is your hat so big? Couldn't you find a smaller size?"

Psymon looked at Dane and asked, "You don't have many friends do you?"

Ignoring Psymon, Dane jumped up, "Hey look a basketball net is open on the black top, wanna go play?"

Psymon shrugged and picked up his bag followed him to the court. They grabbed a ball off the ground and bounced it back and forth then trying their best to get it in the net. Psymon didn't try many times to shoot because of his injuries.

After some odd hours school was let out and Psymon walked with the twins to their bus. He saw Dane get into a car with a woman and they drove away. The bus ride had been just as uneventful as this morning.

Denise heard the door open and saw her kids coming in. She pulled off their coats and placed their book bags on the couch in the living room. "How was your first day Psymon?"

"It was boring. But I made a friend. His name is Dane and he asks to many questions."

She pulled off his hat and pet his head, "I'm glad you made a new friend, maybe one day he can come over to play."


	4. Still Learning

"_El propósito de la vida es una vida de propósito"_

"_The purpose of life is a life of purpose"_

Over the next couple of months Dane did come over. At first maybe once a week, now it was almost every other day. The two had become closer then ever. As the days rolled in and out the snow outside became colder and thicker.

Since September, Psymon's injuries healed and his stitches were taken out leaving a minor scar. He became totally comfortable with the Combs and was more talkative. Now he was the happy active eight-year-old he was meant to be.

It was now inter break and Christmas was right around the corner rearing its ugly head, in Psymon's eyes anyway. The twins couldn't wait for the day of presents to arrive. Tom was outside setting up the fake reindeer and decking out the house with icicle lights. Psymon sat on the porch just watching, looking a little depressed.

Tom sat up the last deer and walked up to Psymon. He sat down next to him. "What's wrong big guy?"

"I hate Christmas," he replied, "It's the worst holiday ever. Everybody fights, and cries, and everybody starts changing and beating each other up. I haven't even gotten presents since I was like…three. I think Santa hated my family."

Tom was taken back. What kind of lunatics did this kid live with? Christmas was about giving and receiving and happy family blah blah blah time. "Psymon…we don't celebrate Christmas like that here," the boy looked at him with very curious eyes, "It's true, we don't fight, no one cries, and none especially gets beat up. And don't worry, Santa doesn't hate your family. I'm sure he'll bring you a mountain sized pile of gifts."

Psymon smiled at him. Maybe this Christmas would be different.

Dane had come over today and the boys were out back making a snowman army. All the while they have been hanging out, Psymon admitted to being adopted. Dane didn't care because Psymon was Psymon and that was all the mattered to him. But he was sworn to secrecy. Especially to not tell Forest Kain. Another friend Psymon had made. Forest was a good kid and Psymon liked him, but he had the biggest mouth. Psymon didn't want everybody to know.

Psymon remembered meeting Forest for the first time at school. At first they didn't get along.

Flashback 

Psymon and Dane were tossing the basketball again. They did this almost everyday. Psymon was in his dark wash jeans and dark gray GAP hoodie. Dane wearing his favorite VANS hoodie and light jeans.

Psymon missed the ball and watched it roll away. He followed in pursuit and saw another kid pick it up. Que Forest Kain. "Can I have that back?" Psymon asked. A cruel smile crept onto his chubby face as he responded, "I don't know if I should, my dad says Mexicans are dirty."

Psymon, being one of the few kids of Hispanic decent, was insulted. "First of all, I'm not Mexican and second, Mexicans aren't dirty people. Just give me the ball back." Dane saw the problem walking up and chimed in, "Yea!"

"No. I think you had enough fun," Forest said starting to walk away, ball in hand. Psymon took a deep breath and ran for Forest and tackled him to the ground and started punching him in the face. Forest grabbed one of Psymon's hands and punched him in the chest. Severe pain rushed through his body having only had the wrap taken off yesterday. Finally after Dane screaming, "Eat dirt Forest haha!", the lunch aids came running and tore the two apart.

They were immediately sent to the principle's office. The sat in the waiting area as Forests dad came in and Psymon mom AND dad came in. Principle Porter came out and asked the parents to have a seat. Psymon was getting looks from his parents as he stared at the floor. He tried to hide within his hat. "So what happened?" Forest's dad asked.

Forest pointed angrily at Psymon shouting, "He jumped me!" Psymon gave him a 'I-know-you-didn't-really-just-say-that' face and responded, "He called me a dirty Mexican!"

Now the table had turned and all eyes were on Forest. "Well?" Mr. Kain asked. "You told me that." Mr. Kain put his hand on to the boys neck and pointed in his face, "Shut your mouth."

The three parents were pulled into the office as the two waited outside again. "All I wanted was to play with you and Dane." Psymon looked at him through his bangs. "Why would you wanna' play with a dirty Mexican?"

"I didn't mean that. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just ask? We wouldn't have minded if you played with us."

A moment of silence between them came rudely. "So if we don't get suspended, wanna play tomorrow?" Forest asked. Psymon smiled, "Sure , even though we probably are getting suspended."

By the time the parents came back out the boys were sitting next to each other with an open magazine laughing. They were saying something about old people smelling weird. Bewildered as they were the boys were still suspended. Psymon got off lucky and was only grounded for that day.

End Flashback 

"So I get to meet the rest my family on Christmas. Like grandma Combs and other people. Mom says they know about me and are all excited to meet me," Psymon said packing another snow ball.

"Nervous?" Dane asked.

Psymon nodded yes. He thought meeting Denise and Tom for the first time was hard but now he was a nervous wreck thinking about meeting everybody else. Denise soon called them in for lunch.

Alyssa had her friend Jess Hayes come over today and join the boys and Melissa at the table. "What a crowd," Denise laughed putting down their food in front of them, "Psymon, the hat." He obeyed and took it off placing on his lap.

Melissa got closer to Dane and smiled at him. "Hi Dane," she cooed. "Eww…," Dane muttered. "Stop flirting Melissa!" Psymon scolded. "I am not!" she yelled back.

"Calm down," Tom said walking through the kitchen. The kids quieted down. But the second he walked out Psymon and Melissa were going at it. Tom peeked back in and pointed, "Hey!" Again silence. He gave them a warning look at walked away.

"So what have you guys been doing?" She directed the question to Psymon but Dane answered, "We're making a snowman army that's gunna go to your house and tear it down one shingle at a time!"

Jess gasped with freight as the boys laughed at her face expression. "Shut up!" Alyssa yelled. Jess looked into Psymon's eyes, "You wouldn't really do that would you?"

"Yup," he said sipping on his drink and soon they laughed at her again. Melissa was still looking at Dane with those lovey dovey eyes. She suddenly got a brilliant idea. She hopped up from her seat and grabbed Dane by the shoulders and kissed him on the cheek.

Scared half to death Dane started yelling gibberish, translating to 'get off!'. Psymon jumped from his seat as if a giant spider had attacked poor Dane. Jess saw what Melissa had done and grabbed onto Psymon. She held him tight as he fought with her and she kissed him too on the cheek.

After being freed the boys ran out of the kitchen yelling and went straight upstairs to Psymon's room as he slammed the door shut.

Denise rushed into the kitchen and asked, "My lord, what's going on?" Alyssa stood up from the table crossing her arms. "They were kissing the boys."

"Mom, why don't they like us?" Melissa asked. Denise sat in a chair and pulled her onto her lap. "Girls, you just go kissing any boy you'd like," she had to laugh a little at their antics, "Boys don't really like girls until they get older. Girls mature a lot faster then boys do."

"So we're more mature then Psymon?" Alyssa asked. "Well…not exactly…" Denise trailed off, "Just don't be to cruel to your brother, because one day he just may be taller then all of you." Gasp!

Denise went upstairs and knocked on Psymon's door. "Go away, we don't want your girly germs," emitted from behind the door. Denise sighed, "Mom's don't have girly germs Psymon." A few seconds passed and Psymon opened the door.

She knelt down and put his hat on his head, "I found this downstairs on the floor. I talked to girls and warned them. You can go back outside ok?" He nodded brushed a few hair from his face.

That night Psymon and Dane persuaded their parents for a sleepover. Denise wasn't so sure but Tom wanted to bring Dane along snowboarding tomorrow. So Dane wound up staying the night with the Combs.

Tom and the kids were watching a scary movie as Denise did some last minute cleaning up in the kitchen. The movie finally came to a climatic end and the kids clapped. Tom got up and ejected the tape from the VCR. "So you guys ready for tomorrows trip?" They all responded with yeas full of excitement. "Well get to bed so your all rested up for tomorrow," he told them.

Psymon laid on his bed with Dane in a sleeping bag on the floor. Dane had his hands behind his head. He stared at the ceiling envisioning himself snowboarding down a huge mountain and doing amazing tricks. "Hey Psymon, is it hard?"

"What?" Psymon asked looking over the side of his bed.

"Snowboarding, is it hard?"

"I know I had a hard time at first but now it's pretty natural kind of."

"Oh…but it'll get easy fast right?"

"I'm still learning."

"Oh…hey when do think-"

"Dane, go to sleep."


	5. Times Like These

"_Si usted acaba de empezar con la idea que esto es un mundo duro, todo será mucho más sencillo."_

"_If you will just start with the idea that this is a hard world, it will all be much simpler."_

Denise walked into Psymon's room and saw the two boys still sound asleep. She stepped over Dane and sat on the edge of Psymon's bed. She put a hand on his hip and nudge him a bit to wake him. He turned over and rubbed his eyes yawning.

Denise stood back up, "Come on wake up and get ready, you know how excited your dad gets, he's about ready to leave."

Psymon swung his legs over the side of the bed and stepped forward to only by tripped by the snoozing boy on the floor. Psymon landed with an 'oof' as Dane stirred.

"You didn't have to kick me awake you know," Dane said sitting up. Psymon sighed and walked to the bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Dane followed and stood next to him. Psymon spit out the toothpaste and asked, "What?"

"I gotta' go! Hurry up!"

Psymon rinsed and left the bathroom. He returned to his room and started to get his gear on. Suddenly a yelp was heard from the hallway, followed by a 'Get Out!'. A door slammed shut as Psymon walked out into the hall still putting his shirt on.

"What was that?" he asked Melissa.

"Dane's in there…"

"Yea…I know," he said studying her expression.

A look of fear shocked her face, "Why is he standing up?!"

'Who didn't?' Psymon thought to himself. Melissa soon ran off to her mother. Dane came out, "Do people in your house knock?"

After one fight for the bathroom, a search party for snow boots, and an explanation of how girls differ from boys, the family and friend finally loaded up the car ready to go. Tom usually goes every weekend to his riding spot, Wildman's Wingding, but never packs like this. Today was different. They planned on spending all day there with the whole family. Not just Tom and Psymon or Tom and the girls.

They finally arrived and the twin blondes were already hitting the slopes. Psymon and Tom were busy helping Dane keep his balance. Denise set lawn chairs and left the food in her picnic basket in the jeep.

Dane kept fumbling and falling getting frustrated. "You have to just go with it," Psymon told him while hey all sat down on the blanket for lunch. "I'll never get it," Dane said.

Tom looked at the disgruntled kid, "Not with that attitude you won't. Keep trying, trust me, the first time I got on a board I was worse then you. I couldn't even stand up."

"Really?" Dane asked. Tom nodded yes.

"And look at us, all wee can really do is just go straight down," Psymon added.

Melissa crossed her arms, "Me and my sister can do more then that."

"Mind your mouth Melissa," Denise warned.

Soon enough they were all back on the snow. Tom decided Psymon could handle helping Dane and went off on his own. The boys watched Tom take off a jump and pulled his board off. He then spun the board from his right wrist to his shoulder then replaced the board on his feet.

All of the kids clapped as he landed some odd feet away. Tom walked back up the slope as the kids kept asking 'how'd you do it?' "Haha, don't worry kids it takes time," he told them.

Psymon had watched and memorized the amazement of the trick. He wanted it, the air and the talent. Today was more then just a trip to Wildman's Wingding, it was Psymon Starks' day of realization. Today he discovered his dream.

"Right?" Dane asked.

"Huh?"

"I said…wasn't that cool? Your dad rocks!"

"Yea," Psymon smiled, 'and one day that WILL be me'.

Christmas eve was finally here. Psymon was awakened by Melissa skipping up and down the hall and singing every Christmas carol she could think of. The twins looked exactly the same but were so different. Melissa was very hyper and active while Alyssa was mellow and never really made a big deal out of anything. Even though they looked like one person, their personalities were salt and pepper.

Psymon lifted himself from bed and proceeded to the bathroom, locking the door. After the incident and embarrassing talk with Denise and Tom and all the kids, Psymon learned to lock the door whenever it can't to exposing himself in anyway.

"Psymon!" Denise called from downstairs. Psymon walked down in his blue plaid pajama pants and white T-shirt. "Come on, sit down, you need to eat something," she told him. Soon enough Alyssa was sitting right beside him as Denise severed them waffles.

Denise finally convinced Melissa to come in and eat breakfast. As she sat down she stared at Psymon. "…What?" he asked. She paused almost nervous to ask her impending question.

"Do you stand-" "Melissa!" Denise warned before she reached the end of her question.

Later that day Tom had taken the kids to see Santa at the Mall. Psymon had never done this before. The girls sat on his lap and went on with what they wanted for tomorrow. They were eventually cut off and a picture was taken. It was Psymon's turn now.

"Go on," Tom encouraged. He gave him a little pushed and Psymon walked up the fat man in the red suit. He sat on Santa's lap and didn't say anything.

"So what would like for Christmas little boy?" he asked.

"Santa? Do you not like my family? My old family?" Psymon asked.

He laughed and said, "Of course, why would you say?"

"Cause you skipped my house the past couple of years and my real mama said you didn't like me and my brother cause we were bad."

The Santa looked at him like he had two heads. "Well you tell me everything you want for Christmas and I won't skip your house this year, I promise."

'I guess he's really coming this year,' Psymon thought to himself. A smile grew on his face, "I want a new snowboard, and a blue thunder helicopter, and a new bike, and Dragonrider action figures!"

"Ho ho well what a long list you have, now smile for your picture," Santa said as they turned to the camera and smiled.

"Oh and Santa?" Psymon said hopping off his lap, "Can you make sure my brother gets a good present this year? Where ever he is?" Santa and laughed, "Of course, bye now."

Finally the time had come to put the kids to bed. Denise helped the girls get ready for bed as Tom came upstairs to the bathroom where Psymon was brushing his teeth. "Hey buddy," He said.

Psymon spit out the toothpaste and rinsed. "Hi," he replied. "Come downstairs with me and the girls wanna show you something."

Psymon followed Tom downstairs. An audible 'hey!' was heard from the second floor as two pairs of feet pounded the stairs. "Daddy! Are we showing Psymon how to get cookies for Santa?" Alyssa asked. "Yup." They both squealed 'yes' and started opening cupboards grabbing every cookies they could find.

"What are you doing," Psymon asked either one of them. "Putting out cookies and milk for Santa, duh," Melissa said as she poured milk into the glass she set on the floor. "Why?"

Alyssa placed five different kinds of cookies on the plate, "It's kind of like a thank you."

"Oh," he said as Alyssa handed him the plate while she put back the cookies as he followed Tom and Melissa out to the living room where the giant Christmas tree lit up. The two kids placed the cookies and milk together on the coffee table.

"Alright now let's get to bed," he told them.

Denise walked into Psymon's room to kiss him goodnight when she saw him sitting on a toy chest by the window staring out into the night. She sat behind him and wrapped her arms around him comfortingly.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I miss my old home. I miss my mama and my brother. I like it here but I wanna go home," he said starting to cry, trying his hardest to hold back. It felt like speaking only forced the tears forward.

She spun him around and let him cry in her chest He eventually gave in and let him emotions go. She ran her fingers through his hair and spoke quietly to him. "It's ok baby, it's ok to miss your mama and your brother. And one day you can see them again, I promise." She held him a little tighter fighting her own tears. Her new son was bottling up all of his emotions just to seem so strong for a boy his age. And he had figured out by now that he wasn't going to be hit for crying, like his real father used to do.

She sat with for a few more minutes until he calmed down and his breathing returned to normal. She helped him get into bed and sat on the side as he laid down. That was the first time he had cried since coming to live with the Combs, and he had to admit that he did feel better.

She rested her hand on his stomach, "You'll be ok hunny, Me and Tom will give the best life and be sure you grow up into a healthy successful grown man. And I'm glad you like staying with us." Psymon stretched out his arms and Denise leaned down to embrace him. Tonight he was truly breaking down his walls in exchange for comfort that his new mom was more then willing to provide him with.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Goodnight and sweet dreams." She soon left returning to her own room. She explained to her husband about what happened. "I think he's finally feeling like he's apart of our family," she told him.


	6. This Is Mi Ninez

"_Nunca es intimidado en el silencio. Nunca permítalo ser hecho a una víctima. Acepte nadie definición de su vida; defínalo."_

"_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself."_

Melissa's eyes whipped open as she glanced at the clock. 6:30 a.m. She began to jump up and down on her bed then jumped over to Alyssa's bed. "Wake up wake up wake up WAKE. UP!"

Alyssa did sit and hopped out of bed and ran out the bedroom with Melissa hot on her heels. The two ran into their parents' room and leaped onto their bed. They chanted 'mommy daddy wake up' in different rhythms. They arose from their sleeping wake and hauled themselves out of bed as the girls rampaged down the stairs.

Denise walked into Psymon's room to wake him up as well only to find he wasn't in there. She left and went downstairs hearing 'the cookies are gone!'. And there he was sitting on the couch watching TV waiting for everyone else to come down.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Tom asked Soon enough mom and dad were on the floor with the kids separating their piles and handing them over. All of them received new boards and gear. Alyssa received her care bears and Cabbage Patch Doll named Samantha. Melissa was given Fluppy dogs and Glo Worm friends.

Psymon also got his Dragonriders and helicopter. The piles of toys grew as did the trash piles. My little ponies piled on Pogo balls atop of Popples and Pound Puppies. Tom had given Denise jewelry cleaner along with 14 kt gold earrings and necklace. She gave him cologne and a new tool box for work at Performance Plus, where he worked as an automachanic.

Tom got up and walked outside in his slippers and robe. Upon returning he called Psymon's name. He turned around saw he had brought in a brand new BMX bike. Psymon face lit up. It was perfect. It was his size and shiny silver with Haro labels on it and even jet black pegs. Psymon ran over to him and gently placed a hand on the handle bar. It was truly perfect.

Tom had noticed Psymon would try different tricks on the bike he was given which was old and starting to rust. It was starting to fall apart and the fact that Dane would beat the bike with a hammer and saying he's 'fixing it like daddy does' didn't help any.

On that note Tom looked at Psymon, "Don't let Dane anywhere near this bike, Santa left a note saying this sucker cost a pretty penny."

Melissa's board had clouds with different kinds of sun rises and sets. The clouds and colors blended into the next image of a sun set or rise. Alyssa's board was decked in neon colors and almost 3D designs. Like cubes and spheres. And finally, Psymon's board was all black with what looked like chains wrapping around it. Denise and Tom thought it was the only board they saw with some male influence.

Tom promised the kids he would take them the following weekend to try out all of their new stuff. "I'm going to the store, be back soon," Tom said walking out of the door after he changed his clothes. Denise smiled as she helped the kids take the toys out of the packaging.

After about ten minutes Tom returned. He peeked in through the front window and saw everybody was still in front of the tree. He smirked opening the door and letting his little friend in first.

Everyone heard the door open but didn't pay any mind to it until Alyssa yelled, "Puppy!" The others turned around to see a little Siberian Husky puppy. She was black, white, and gray along with one brown eye and one blue eye.

"What's her name?" Melissa asked holding the puppy. "Her name's Angel," Tom told them. The puppy jumped from one kid to another. The parents figured it was time for a pet. The girls have been wanting a dog for awhile now. Denise had brought up that the dog may help Psymon in a way, now he wasn't the only one that was adopted.

Mom and dad stepped outside to see the kids play with the new dog. "My mom said the dog crapped on her carpet," Tom said to his wife. She had laugh, his mother was a wild card.

"Hun, have you thought about what they'll look like when their adults?" She asked him remembering what she told Psymon last night.

"All the time. I suppose the girls will look like me," she gave him a quizzical look, "I mean who wouldn't wanna look like me?"

She slapped his shoulder, "You nut."

"But seriously I do think that Alyssa will be a beautiful tall woman like her mother and I don't know why but, I think Melissa will be a little less…preppy? But beautiful none the less. I don't know why but I see her more of a singer and Alyssa an actress…"

"Gunna feed off your kids' wealth?" she laughed.

He eyed her up, "…you want in?" They laughed together, Denise almost loosing her breath.

"What about Psymon?" Denise asked.

"I can't really say but…honestly I think he'll be a little on the short side. He is pretty small for his age."

"Hopefully he wont be so skinny his whole life."

Tom had to laugh, "Well we don't want him fat."

After all morning and afternoon of playing with new toys and the new puppy the children were ordered to change into nice clothes and get ready to go to Grandma's for dinner. Psymon was finishing putting on his socks just as Alyssa walked in his room and sat on the bed next to him.

"Are you nervous Psymon?"

He nodded yes while adjusting his tan khakis. She gave him a little push, "Don't worry Grandma Combs is really nice and gives us lots of cookies. All of our cousins are older then us cause dad is the youngest. Oh and Aunt Becka and Uncle Joe usually give us really good gifts."

"We get more gifts?" he asked her.

"Yea, at least that's how our family works."

"Well thanks…I guess."

Psymon picked out his favorite black thermal and pulled it over his head. Alyssa came up and hugged him from behind feeling like she could wrap her arms around him twice. "You'll be ok," she told.

He struggled a little in her grip, "I know, as long as you don't kiss me."

They family of five finally arrived at Grandma's house. They all piled out of the car as Tom grabbed wrapped gifts from the trunk. "Mom?" Psymon asked, "Can I wear my hat inside… please?"

"Yes you may," she said. She understood his hat was his way of having some bravery.

The moment of truth was here. All week long this one moment had been all he was thinking about, like it was a post it note on his forehead. So many new people at once to look at him, judge, poke and prod him.

Psymon was taken from his thoughts as the door swung open and a plump older woman with gray hair swung the door open. "Oh there he is!" She said as she ushered them all inside. Psymon held on tight to Denise's hand and shook a little bit as all of these people gathered around him.

Denise sat on her heels to his height and began to introduce everybody. "Psymon, This Is Grandma Combs. That's Aunt Terry and Uncle Jeff and their daughter Anna. That's Aunt Becka and Uncle Joe and their daughter and son Kelly and Cody. And that little baby is cousin Kelly and her husband Kyle's little girl Chrissy."

Psymon tried to memorize all of their names. They all stared at him waiting for some kind of response. His heart was pounding, if he didn't know any better he would have thought everybody could hear. He just held Denise tighter trying to hide behind his dark bangs and green hat.

Grandma Combs came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be afraid dear, we're family. It's ok. Come with me I'll give some treats." Psymon worked up his courage and held her hand as she led him away to the kitchen, Denise and the twins following. Everyone went back to what they had been conversing about before hand.

She sat the kids at the table and put out a plate of cookies for them with glasses of milk. "Mom you'll spoil their dinner," Denise said leaning against the counter far enough for them not to hear their conversation.

"Oh please, their fine. What a cute little boy. Such features, and those eyes are so…"

"Mesmerizing?" Denise finished laughing a little, "He his such a sweetheart. It's a shame he was treated the way he was. Because of his biological father no one can touch his hair but me and Tom. Just little things like that"

The two women sat with the kids. Grandma Combs placed her hand on Psymon's back and felt the bumps from his spine and ribs. "My goodness your skinny," she told him," We'll have to give you extra dessert huh?" He smiled, he really like this woman.

The family was all gathered at the long cherry wood table. They all said grace together. Melissa showed Psymon how to hold his hands and bow his head with his eyes closed. Soon enough the food was being passed around. Tom and Denise made up the plates for the kids.

"So Psymon," Aunt Becka started, "Mom tells me you speak Spanish." "Yes," he responded.

"You know, being bilingual will take you far in life," Becka's husband Joe said, "What kind of Hispanic are you little guy?"

"Dominican sir," he said.

"I can see in your hair and skin, but those eyes…" Aunt Terry trailed off. Aunt Terry and Aunt Becka were Tom's sisters. Tom was adopted when he was a baby so these people were all he knew. Unfortunately, Tom's father had passed on years ago when Tom was in his early twenties, adopted father that is. Tom never knew or cared to know his real mom and dad.

After everyone finished up Grandma Combs served desert, and gave extra to Psymon like she promised. The family laughed and rejoiced with each other loving the company of everyone. Psymon took in their laughter and words and kindness seeing that this was a real family, and no matter who said what, this, right here, was his _real_ family.

**[End of Part I**


End file.
